


Bucky Barnes omorashi

by Buckyboop



Category: Captain America (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Crying, Desperation, M/M, Omorashi, Wetting
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-23
Updated: 2021-02-23
Packaged: 2021-03-13 22:15:56
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 481
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29658120
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Buckyboop/pseuds/Buckyboop
Summary: Bucky pees himself in the car
Relationships: James "Bucky" Barnes/Steve Rogers
Comments: 2
Kudos: 8





	Bucky Barnes omorashi

BuckBucky looked out the car window he was so bored, Steve said this was a great opportunity to get some freash air since bucky hated going outside this was hell

They have been in the car for an hour now and it wouldn't be so bad if bucky hadn't drank three bottles of diet pepis but he did and now hes fells likes hes about to explode, Steve was still driving well more like holding on to the stearing weel until they can move. Bucky well he was crossing and uncrossing his legs hoping to make it home dry bucky started to move back and forward in the car seat this got Steves attention  
"are you alright Buck " Steve tured around to look at his boyfriend who was now holding himself like a child "no I'm about two seconds away from pissing myself " Bucky tured away what would steve think if he couldn't make it he'll probably think hes a disgusting child and leave him in his own mess.  
Bucky began to quietly sob, he was pathetic and and steve know he is he felt a painful wave in his bladder, he was not going to make. Steve held buckys hands and gave him little kisses on his forehead and kept telling him that he loved him no matter what. Bucky felt the first leak go in his underwear he just wanted to curl up in a ball and die "Buck why don't you just let go its my fault I'm sorry for bringing you here all this couldn't been avoided if I left you in the tower" Bucky felt his heart break "Stevie its not your fault I shouldn't of drank so much when I know I've got a weak bladder" 

Bucky cringed at what he said,but it was too late Bucky let out a low moan his bladder had enough and he started wetting himself "B-Bucky are you peeing!" Bucky didn't respond he was in bliss he felt it first start at his crotch then it travelled down his legs and off the seat making a puddle on the floor steve couldn't keep his eyes of the growing puddle and Buckys face he looked beautiful, finally when the puddle stopped growing bucky opened his eyes and bursted into tears when he saw the mess he made "Stevie I-Im so s-sorry" Steve held bucky and began to whisper sweet nothings into his ear they stayed like that utill Bucky was calm enough "Bucky lets go home we can order pizza but first we need to get out of this traffic jam"

(Arthurs notes sorry for this being so crappy I have brain damage and small ass brain anyway if tou want to talk to me you can find me on my tumbler (https://www.tumblr.com/blog/buckyboop) I don't post omo but we can still talk about it)


End file.
